Artificial Intelligence
by Lady Merlin
Summary: What if Artemis discovers something he never knew before? That'd be a new one, right? but what if it affected him so deeply, that it shook his roots in his confidence? What if Artemis was never just Artemis? Eventually AxH. Does posess plot. :D
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a fic in a different direction from what I normally do with Artemis in such instances

Okay, this is a fic in a different direction from what I normally do with Artemis in such instances. I hope it's a refreshing change, because I haven't seen it's like on FFN before, and think it's unique. This was inspired by a terrible English project, which required lots of effort and such, and I don't think my hand will ever be the same, but okay, whatever, and I do not claim Artemis, Holly, or any other characters mentioned, unless they are OC's. This fic is predominantly AxH but there is nothing obvious like violent make-out scenes and such, if I disappoint you, forgive me.

"Captain Short. How wonderful to see you again," Artemis commented in his polite, cold voice, which somehow, while sounding dreadfully sarcastic, still gave her the impression he was happy to see her. Maybe she was going crazy. Or maybe she was just flattering herself. Who knew with Artemis?

"Mud Boy. I can't say I share the same sentiments," she replied in a dry tone. "I remember only too well the results of our last escapade."

They looked at each other, and simultaneously broke into honest grins. His stunning blue eyes flashed.

"Well Captain Short, how are you?" he asked.

"I happen to be perfectly fine, thank you." This reminded her of the old days; sarcastic bantering and arguments about pointless things. Ah! The good old days!

"Well. Can I inquire the occasion to the visit? Is it somebody's birthday? Wedding? Anniversary? Some special occasion I happen to have forgotten about?" he asked, fakely sincere. She knew perfectly well there was no chance in hell he would have forgotten something.

"Actually, yes, Foaly happens to be getting wed to his precious Calballine (sp?) within the week. That is why I'm here, to offer you joyous invitation, and grievous condolences."

"Oh? Why would that be?" Artemis asked, quietly.

"Because as we all know, once wed, no-one stays the same. At the very least we fear that in his passion for Calballine, Foaly will forget everything he knows." Holly raised a hand to her forehead dramatically. "Oh woe be me!"

"Oh grievous day for the LEP when Foaly no longer safe-guards their defenses... They will never be able to sleep well again." He smirked, obviously implying that he would be the one to breach Foaly's defenses.

"Alright. Enough you two love birds; no more fun at my expense. I can only stay quiet so long," a voice crackled through speakers on Holly's shoulder. Artemis raised a perfectly arched eyebrow upon hearing the words 'love birds'. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Listen up Mud boy, it's a once in a life time opportunity. It's rare to find Centaurs anywhere, even rarer to find two in the same place; let alone two getting hitched.

"Foaly, it would be my honour," Artemis said, honestly for once.

He could _hear_ Foaly grin. "Alright Mud boy. Making up a science challenge for you to use as an excuse."

"No need, my parents are overseas. My brothers are infatuated with Minerva, and have begged to be sent over there with Juliet, who is visiting for the lack of sane female company, while Butler has gone for a relaxing trip to Madam Ko's University."

"It's almost like you knew something was up, and you got rid of everyone around you," Foaly commented.

Artemis looked vague and then grinned his infamous vampire-grin. "Oh. What a coincidence!"

And so Artemis Fowl the second visited the Haven amidst violent objections by the council and some members of the community, to visit one of his close-not-exactly-human friends' wedding, and enjoyed himself thoroughly, examining and teasing about Centaur culture.

"Oh this must be so awkward Foaly, dancing, I mean. You have two left feet!" Everyone rolled their eyes. Artemis was clearly enjoying himself.

Suddenly he paused. Foaly looked at him weirdly. Holly shot a concerned look at him. Artemis moved to a side, and Holly, worried, followed.

"Are you okay Artemis?"

"I don't know Holly. I feel…I feel so terribly stra—" but before he could finish, he crumpled, and landed on the floor. All he could see, was blinding white.

Well? How is it? I'm not too happy with the ending, but oh wells. Lets see if this intrigues anyone in the first place.

Review folks!

Love,

Lady Merlin


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all. Next chappie up. Same disowner applies. Enjoy.

Artemis woke up in an off-white room, dressed in a soft cotton gown. His quick mind told him he was in a hospital. It was pretty obvious, especially since he was being observed by a whole bunch of serious looking people in the gallery.

Something was wrong. He remembered passing out, but a simple occurrence like that shouldn't land him in observation in a hospital.

He pushed himself out of bed. He hurt all over. Why? For once his mind came up with nothing.

He was about to make his way to the door, when a doctor slammed the door open, and yelled, "Sit down! Your condition is too unstable for you to be moving around!"

"Why? What happened? What are you talking about? I want to talk to someone in charge. Now," Artemis demanded, his voice cooling from anger, to no emotion at all.

The Doctor looked scared. "I'll—I'm—just wait." He ran out.

When no one returned in ten minutes, Artemis stood up, buttoned up his shirt, pulled on his pants, and straightened his crooked tie. He couldn't find his shoes, so he walked out, a strange and stark sight, barefoot and dressed in rumpled clothing. He turned a corner, just to walk into Holly. He wouldn't have thought it was Holly, for all the fear in her eyes and tear-streaks on her cheeks, but her unique red-brown hair caught his eye. He studied her. "You look like hell."

She didn't reply. "What? What's wrong? Has my face melted or something?" Artemis asked sarcastically, definitely not expecting her to meekly shake her head. Now he was beginning to get worried. Something was definitely not right here.

"Hey, Holly. Talk to me." He pulled her aside and sat down on a chair; he felt surprisingly tired.

"Artemis." She whispered. She touched his face gingerly, like she expected him to vanish. A small voice in Artemis' head asked, _what alternate universe am I in?_ "I thought I—we had lost you," she continued.

"Lost me? What on Earth do you mean?"

Just then, a Sprite in a white coat approached. "Mr. Fowl, Captain Short, my name is Dr. Stroud. Let me explain to you what has happened."

So he lead them to a small room, arranged with chairs and tables. "I think you should take a seat."

"No. I don't want to. Hurry up. What happened? How long have I been out?"

Dr. Stroud fixed him with a stern look. "5 days. A long, miserable 5 days. Now sit down."

Artemis glared, but obeyed.

"When you passed out, Mr. Fowl, Captain Short and Mr. Centaur brought you to the Hospital. We noted high levels of perspiration, extremely low blood pressure, high blood rate and unconsciousness, and most importantly, a lack of brain activity."

"Those are all the signs of an Aneurysm!" Artemis exclaimed.

The doctor looked at him with new respect in his eyes. "Yes, that's what we thought at first."

"Well then, did you C.A.T. scan it?"

"Yes."

"Well, are you going to tell me the results?" Artemis asked in a fake ever-patient voice, demanding the answer.

"Yes. Here are the scans." The doctor passed a large brown, A3 envelope to him.

Artemis looked at it. A3. Never a good sign. Normally scan results were A4 or smaller. He pulled out the semi-transparent scans. He glanced through them, and looked up at the doctor, his eyes wide. Wide enough to tell he understood the results.

Well? I love cliffies. I also love this fic. I happen to think that this chapter isn't as good as the previous one in terms of how it was written. I juts seems a bit awkward to me, but you can convince me otherwise by providing you opinion via a review?!

Love,

Lady Merlin


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I hope ya'll like it so far. Enjoy this chapter. Same disclaimer, kay?

Artemis attempted to get up, pushing himself on the handles of the chairs. He managed to stand on his feet for ten seconds, before he collapsed into the chair.

His eyes were still wide, pupils dilated. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

A thought flashed through Holly's mind; _he looks so beautiful. _

"Implants?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes," the doctor replied, remaining otherwise quiet.

"What are they?"

The doctor took in a deep shuddering breath. "Computer chips."

Artemis froze. He ran a hand through his hair. "_Computer chips?" _he asked. "Then, as long as I can still think and the computer chips don't interfere with the physical structure of my brain, I should be fine." He sighed, and seemed to relax.

The doctor was silent. Artemis tensed up again. "What?" he asked.

"We had the same idea, but when we decided to check again just to be sure, we discovered that the electrical impulses from your brain are actually generating more than enough energy to fire up the chips in your brain, which means that they are actually in action as we speak; your brain is part computer. All that you know and remember is partially stored and generated by the chips, which also connect to wireless systems. It's artificial intelligence (A.I.). You're the first living thing in the history of man, and the people who is powered by Artificial Intelligence."

Artemis had his head in his hands. His jet black hair was tousled as it was, and his fingers pressing down in his hair into his skull was messing it up even more.

"I'm—I'm A.I.?" he whispered, hoarsely.

The doctor nodded mutely.

Artemis gasped, and she noticed something. He wasn't meeting their eyes. It was unusual—he always met their eyes, in whatever situation they were in, and she knew he took pride in having a wonderful poker face. But now… now he wasn't looking at her.

"I need to be alone, please," he rasped.

Yet another queer thing—he never said please. She processed what he'd just said, and got up. Hesitantly, she touched his shoulder. He still didn't look up. She'd never seen anything like this. She left.

She needed to find Foaly.

Hey everyone! Very late update, but here ya go!

Tell me what you think, kay?

Love,

Lady Merlin


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Here's chappie 4!

"Hey, Foaly." Foaly wasn't too hard to find. Something to do with having four feet.

"Yeah."

"Foaly, what does it mean?" she asked.

He knew what she meant. "Look, Holly, you know Fowl. He takes great pride in his intelligence. Right?" she nodded. "Well, the fact is that if his mind is made up of computer chips, his mind isn't exactly a brain. You know? It means without those computer chips, he's not who he is now. It means that without his computer chips he's just some regular kid, who would never have met us, never have saved his mother, never have made any difference. He wouldn't be who he is now. It makes all the difference in the world."

"But they'll keep working. He'll still be smart. He'll still be him, right?"

"Yeah. We think. But it means his intelligence isn't his. Artemis Fowl isn't truly smart."

Holly nodded, studying her shoes.

A door away, Artemis Fowl slumped against a wall. _So that's what it's come to. I suppose he has a point. I don't deserve their company, do I? Nothing special. I don't deserve the Fowl name. _He covered his eyes with his palms. He'd never felt this dejected in his entire life. Never felt betrayal like this in his life. He'd never felt, period.

Well? What says the reader?

Love,

Lady Merlin


End file.
